Mobile and/or wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile phones, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a mobile phone 100 may include a camera module 102 for capturing still images or video.
When a user holds an electronic device such as the mobile phone 100 to take a photograph of an object 104, the mobile phone 100 may be subject to one or more external forces, e.g., a shaking or vibration of a hand holding the mobile phone 100 and is for example rotated clockwise as shown by an arrow 106. The rotation of the mobile phone 100 may lead to a tilt of an optical axis of the camera module 102 from a position 108 to a position 110. In order to keep the image captured by the camera module 102 stable, i.e., to keep the image is the same as the original one without the rotation of the mobile phone 100, the camera module 102 should tilt counterclockwise as shown by an arrow 112 so as to compensate for the movement of the mobile phone 100.
There exists an image stabilization solution to compensate for movements of an electronic device. In the image stabilization solution, a mobile phone comprises an AF camera module and the AF camera module has an optical image stabilization function. This means that a gyroscope sensor, lens moving & control system are all built inside the AF camera module. Lens moves to compensate for the user's hand shaking detected by the gyroscope sensor so as to keep the image stable. However, such an AF camera module integrated with a gyroscope sensor and lens moving & control system are expensive. Moreover, this image stabilization solution is not applicable to a scenario in which a mobile phone is equipped with a cheap, fix focus camera module.
Thus, there is a need to provide an image stabilization solution which is both applicable to AF camera modules and to fix focus camera modules.